<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by DarnGoshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375809">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnGoshit/pseuds/DarnGoshit'>DarnGoshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, first damijon thing and it’s not even 1k words wow, i guess??, kill me, they Soft ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnGoshit/pseuds/DarnGoshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This can’t last forever,” Damian says.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He traces the lines on his head, each hair somehow perfect even when it‘s a tangled mess. He doesn’t see it like this often, natural, free, comforting. Maybe he’s biased, or maybe everyone else just doesn’t appreciate how </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian is. How he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that. Sharp and strong and slightly (majorly) arrogant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Okay, he’s super biased, but being super was never a bad thing in his family. Just look at his mom.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t last forever,” Damian says, a hand on his chest, looking past to a place Jon knows he couldn’t see even if he turned around and tried. It’s a talent that was so endearingly annoying that Jon has to think about it whenever he stumbles onto it. He does that with a lot of things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He sits up, just a little, to get a better look at Damian. Damian might be in his own world, a unique outlook that makes him able to see what everyone else missed, but Jon doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. His whole world is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he’s saying dumb stuff but one time Jon asked him how you say baguette in French, so it’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot, Kent.” Damian doesn’t pull away, but Jon can feel it coming. He always does that when he doesn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> somewhere. He’ll let him, of course, but that doesn’t mean he can’t fight it for every second that Damian is still pressed up against him. “Everything ends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll be an exception.” Jon smiles, even though Damian doesn’t see it. He’ll know. He always knows. It’s his very own superpower, not that he needs one. “Summer will be forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian looks up, eyes not-quite vulnerable and eyebrows almost-not-really scrunched. It seems fitting, for their maybe-possibly-actually-probably-not relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We stay right here.” He presses his lips to Damian’s hair, just because he can. “We stay right here, and we order room service, and then never get up. That way, this never really ends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t how this works, Jonathan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says— says </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon smirks, because even if they don’t punch each other anymore, he still loves to rile Damian up. Still loved the way he likes to fight his own brand of nonsense with logic. Like trying to use math with someone who thinks the Queen of England is secretly a shape-shifting lizard. “Not me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Damian leans forward, just slightly. It’s a teasing type of motion, or it would be, if he wasn’t glancing down at Jon’s lips every other second. It still makes it hard for Jon to wait for him to say anything. “Says anyone with a basic understanding of how time works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss. It ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t last forever,” Jon agrees, because he can’t fight that. He’s right, everything ends. Damian looks down, and suddenly their foreheads are touching. Jon doesn’t know why it makes his heart ache. “But that doesn’t mean it has to end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian doesn’t argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(They order room service.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>